De las cenizas, renaceremos
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: La Guerra de los Mil días, el conflicto mágico más brutal y sanguinario que ha vivido el hombre, ocurrido tras el asesinato de un duque alemán a manos de un mago, ha terminado. Cuatro magos han puesto fin al conflicto. Y han pagado un alto precio por ello. Han visto el horror y ahora deben curarse de él. Uno de ellos tiene un plan para curar esas heridas.
1. Godric

El suelo, empapado en sangre, aguardaba a los nuevos habitantes de aquel estrecho valle. Cientos de Gorros Rojos saltaron desde los riscos circundantes y comenzaron a luchar entre ellos por los mejores agujeros. Cientos de cuerpos se extendían durante leguas hasta el final del desfiladero, donde las montañas se estrechaban. La masacre desconocida, que había dado fin a la guerra de los mil días, había concluido.

Los supervivientes se habían desperdigado por toda Bretaña.

**Quince meses después.**

Al este de Yorkshire, en una ruta en mal estado, cubierta de barro casi todo el año, había una construcción ruinosa. Muros de piedra cubierta de musgo verdoso y enredaderas. Su aspecto ladeado le había valido el apelativo del Gigante Dormido. Era una taberna frecuentada por ladrones y demás especímenes que preferían no encontrarse nunca con el Sheriff.

En el interior, cubierto de una espesa capa de grasa y otros desperdicios, se tambalean cuatro mesas ajadas por el uso y abuso de los clientes. Las pocas jarras que se veían en ellas estaban desportilladas y en muchos casos se veían los intentos varios por reconstruirlas usando hojas y savia de árbol sin mucho éxito.

En el extremo más oscuro de la estancia se ve el candor pálido de una pipa larga. Se forma un rostro cubierto de cortes y cicatrices. Una melena alborotada cubre gran parte de la cara, y una frondosa barba descuidada se encarga de hacer irreconocible al cliente. Mira con despreció un gran boquete en el único ventanal del local, totalmente destrozado. Afuera se escuchan gemidos y cristales rompiéndose.

La puerta se abre con violencia. La dueña de la taberna examina a su cliente, que hunde la mano entre los pliegues de la túnica. Una figura alta y delgada, enfundada en una pesada capa de escamas plateadas, se adentra en la oscuridad con paso decidido y rápido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Godric? De los quince borrachos que están ahora mismo tragando barro y lodo en la calle, ¿A cuántos has lanzado tú a través de la ventana? —preguntó el extraño con burla.

—A catorce. El último decidió tirarse él mismo —masculló Godric carraspeando profundamente antes de escupir en una de las jarras que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Mi querido amigo. Siempre siendo un caballero de brillante… —el extraño se detuvo de pie frente a Godric —… oxidada y alcohólica armadura ¿a quién has defendido esta vez?

—Salazar, ¿A qué demonios infernales has venido? —preguntó Godric inclinándose sobre la silla para atrapar una jarra de cerveza que estaba demasiado lejos. El extraño mostro su rostro quitándose la capucha y descubriendo unos rasgos afilados, se veía claramente una serie de cicatrices paralelas que ascendían desde el cuello hasta la nuca, cortando el largo cabello negro que tenía atado con una coleta de cuero bruñido.

—Llevas más de un año visitando todos y cada uno de los bares, tabernas y antros de mala muerte de aquí hasta Gales — continuó Salazar ignorando la pregunta de su amigo —. Y en todos y cada uno has iniciado una pelea, y la has ganado obviamente, contra los borrachos. En una taberna le partiste la espalda a un caballero emisario por arrancarle la falda a una camarera. En otro le prendiste fuego, antes de lanzarlo al río, a un cazador de magos, sólo por insultar al mesero que te invitó a una cena caliente.

—Salazar, estoy borracho pero no he olvidado lo que he hecho, y tampoco he olvidado como dar un puñetazo —gruño Godric apartándose de la mesa al percatarse de que había acabado con todo el alcohol.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que, para ser una persona que dejo la guerra de los mil días gritando que jamás volvería a ayudar a nadie, te has pasado los últimos meses haciendo justo lo contrario.

—Que yo recuerde también dije que no quería saber nada de ninguno de vosotros — espetó levantándose de la mesa y trastabillando antes coger el bastón apoyado en una esquina —. Ya he tenido suficiente heroísmo para toda una vida.

—Lo bueno que tienen los amigos, Godric. Es que siempre te ignoran cuando deben hacerlo. Sigues siendo el bastardo más valiente y leal que he conocido, y nunca te he visto rehuir una causa justa. Arrastrándome a mí en el proceso —interrumpió Salazar apoyando las manos en los hombros de Godric quien se detuvo de mala gana y le miró a los ojos por primera vez desde hacía quince meses.

—¿Vienes a recriminarme que te llevará a rastras a aquella batalla? Ponte a la cola, seguro que Rowena y Helga también quieren lincharme por sacarlas de sus cortes libres de conflictos por un estúpido ideal —masculló Godric con la voz ronca.

—No crees eso realmente, y lo sabes. Te conozco bien, Godric. No quisimos intervenir en ese conflicto, pero ayudamos a detenerlo. Ayudaste a traer paz a este mundo y ahora quiero pedirte una cosa, que te unas a mí en una misión con un objetivo similar — Los ojos verdes de Salazar brillaron con intensidad, como si una llama hubiera despertado tras ellos, algo que no pasó desapercibido a Godric.

—¿Qué estas tramando, Salazar? —preguntó Godric intranquilo. Salazar sonrió victorioso y solo pronunció una palabra en respuesta.

—Hogwarts.


	2. Rowena

Una llama azul brillante lamía la superficie exterior de un alambique de bronce relleno de un líquido viscoso de color ámbar. El interior burbujeaba con una espuma violácea que iba aumentando sobre la superficie ambarina hasta transferirse a una serie de espirales que se alejaban del fuego y descendían sobre un embudo.

Una gota tras otra fue deslizándose por el sistema construido con delicadeza y paciencia. Poco a poco el embudo fue depositando en un vaso de cristal, el resultado del experimento. Un líquido rojizo con destellos dorados, como si fueran pequeñas estrellas en una noche inquieta.

Rowena examinó minuciosamente el vaso de cristal, esperando a que este se enfriara lo suficiente para poder manipularlo. El color era el ideal según sus pruebas anteriores y no había olores extraños, tal y como había previsto. El experimento había sido un éxito. Sonrió orgullosa sopesando el peso del vaso y levantándolo sobre su cabeza para mirarlo a contra luz. Volvió a colocarlo en la mesa rápidamente al percatarse que el guante de seda de su mano derecha hacía resbalar el vidrio.

Se sentó en su escritorio agarrando la pluma dorada que aguardaba hundida en el tintero. Un par de golpes secos para eliminar el exceso de tinta y comenzó a garabatear rápidamente sus notas preliminares sobre el producto descubierto:

"_Tal como predije, el resultado de la ebullición de la saliva de dragón junto a un precipitado de sales, es un potente veneno de rápida degradación. Estoy confirmando que su duración media es de diecisiete minutos y catorce segundos. _

_Si la vida media del compuesto es de, aproximadamente, quince minutos, podríamos estar ante la solución definitiva para las recientes hambrunas del país. He estado generando cantidades insignificantes para las pruebas pero el proceso se puede re-escalar para una producción masiva sin que suponga un gran sobrecoste para la corona o los agricultores que precisen de este sistema, en caso de que la corona no quiera financiarlo. _

_He diseñado varios prototipos que permitirían extender el líquido en una gran superficie, el veneno tarda en torno a los cuatro segundos en acabar con cualquier tipo de actividad biológica. Las ratas de las pruebas no mostraron signos de agonía o sufrimiento algunos. _

_He llegado a la conclusión que el producto, inofensivo para los humanos, podría conseguir una limpieza total de los campos de cultivo infestados por las ratas. Los posibles efectos secundarios quedan anulados dada la descomposición acelerada del compuesto. El ganado está a salvo siempre que se tengan las precauciones adecuadas_"

Rowena dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, alejada de sus notas y miró por encima del hombro. Había escuchado un siseo, como un chasquido. Un olor desagradable y tosco inundó su nariz. Arrojó la silla y sacó la varita totalmente encolerizada.

—¿Quién, por todos los demonios del inframundo, se ha puesto a fumar en mi laboratorio? —interrogó con un grito rabioso esperando respuesta. Se escucharon pasos y una sombra apareció entre las múltiples estanterías de libros antiguos y tratados de magia y misticismo.

—No puedes juzgarme, Rowena. La Adormidera me ayuda con la jaqueca —bromeó Salazar con una pipa de roble.

—Tú y tus hierbas —masculló Rowena con mal humor, bajando la varita — ¿Qué quieres, Salazar? Estoy muy ocupada con unos experimentos.

—Eso he oído. Las malas lenguas dicen que tratas de convertir el plomo en oro —afirmó acercándose al alambique, que aun desprendía calor.

—¿Eso dicen las malas lenguas? ¿Y las buenas que comentan? ¿Qué intento conseguir la eterna juventud? Estos muggles siempre tan exagerados, la magia no hace milagros.

—No, pero siempre hemos ido unos cuantos pasos por delante de ellos. Solo tienes que mirarte la mano para comprobarlo —dijo Salazar señalando el guante de seda que cubría la mano derecha de Rowena. Ravenclaw cerró el puño fuertemente, como si tratara de esconder su propia extremidad — Helga me lo contó. Es impresionante lo que lograste hacer.

Rowena se miró la mano con melancolía y se sacó el guante con delicadeza, mostrando una piel plateada que se movía como si fuera mercurio. Abrió y cerró varias veces, comprobando como se movía cada dedo de forma individual.

—Helga me ayudó, siempre se le dio muy bien sanar a la gente —murmuró con tristeza al recordar a su amiga, llevaba meses sin verla, enfrascada en su propia rutina había olvidado visitarla.

— ¿Huesos de hierro, cuerpo de mercurio y una poción aglutinante para evitar que se derrita? —preguntó Salazar con curiosidad.

—Acero. Me costó más de fabricar pero el hierro se oxida demasiado fácilmente con la sangre. Si, necesita sangre en el interior como si estuviera vivo. Helga dio con esa clave. Cuando empezamos a experimentar con mi brazo solo lográbamos un esqueleto de hierro y un charco de mercurio entre las sabanas. Tres veces me envenené accidentalmente. La poción no surtía efecto y el hechizo que me permitía mover los huesos no sirve de mucho si no tengo la "piel" por encima. Y Helga dio en el clavo, para simular vida necesitas vida. Fue bastante difícil tejer una red por encima de los huesos que surtiera de mi sangre al mercurio, pero una vez resuelto logramos que se mantuviera firme aunque estuviera durmiendo. Y ahora, los reyes creen que esto demuestra que puedo convertir el plomo en oro… y prefiero no contradecirles por el momento —Explicó volviendo a enguantar su brazo falso e invitando a Salazar a sentarse.

—Un rey jamás rechazaría semejante posibilidad, es más atractiva que un veneno para plagas —Rowena se sorprendió y miró con malestar a Salazar —. Te conozco, Rowena. Llevas queriendo curar esa dolencia del mundo desde hace décadas.

—Astuta serpiente —bromeó Rowena acariciándole las piernas como cuando eran jóvenes — ¿A qué has venido, Salazar? No es que no agradezca las visitas, pero tú siempre tienes segundas intenciones, nunca vienes de visita sin motivos.

—Siempre tan lista, mi querida águila real. Estoy levantando una pequeña iniciativa. Algo para evitar que la guerra de los mil días se repita —respondió de forma enigmática, sabiendo que la curiosidad de su amiga sería suficiente para atraerla.

—¿Una iniciativa? A saber que habrás planeado si lo que quieres es evitar más guerras mágicas —murmuró Rowena inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla y escrutando el rostro de su amigo.

—Yo la llamo, Iniciativa Hogwarts.


	3. Helga

Gritos. Pestilencia. Culpabilidad. Agonía.

Había pocos lugares que pudieran agriar el buen humor de Helga, uno de ellos era aquel convento en el que había decidido enclaustrarse durante meses. Una flagelación autoinducida por lo ocurrido en la batalla de las diez horas, la batalla que puso fin a la guerra de los mil días.

Allí se había recluido para ayudar a todos los enfermos y heridos que aquella guerra había ocasionado. Los primeros días fueron fáciles, quemaduras, desmembramientos, cortes. Nada que no pudiera manejar con un poco de maña, incluso cuando no era posible usar la magia. Pero pasaron las semanas y comenzó la verdadera pesadilla de Helga, su verdadero castigo.

Comenzaron a llegar los huérfanos de guerra, niños desnutridos, cadavéricos, mujeres llenas de pústulas y costras a causa de haber mal vivido tras la muerte de sus familiares. Ancianos con las manos destrozadas de trabajar para sustentar a sus familias cuando sus hijos murieron. Helga vio día a día, con impotencia, como sus actos se rebelaban en consecuencias imprevistas. Su buena fe había traído la paz, pero había costado tanto sufrimiento que habían hecho falta meses para que lo viera en todo su conjunto.

Esa mañana, Helga notaba el hedor de la putrefacción. El día anterior habían tenido que amputar varias piernas, una familia se había tenido que refugiar en una cueva cuando fueron expulsados de su hogar y una cría de culebre no parecía contenta con esa intromisión. El veneno fue suficiente para que al llegar al monasterio todos tuvieran necrosis en la zona de los mordiscos.

Helga tuvo que cortar la pierna a una niña de ocho años idéntica a la hija de Rowena. Se había grabado a fuego su mirada fija en el infinito, con lágrimas cayendo sin parar por sus mejillas, pero ningún llanto, no lloró ni grito. Solo lloró. Helga la intentó animar pero la pequeña no parecía percibir nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo frotaba con cuidado el muñón que había quedado como prueba de que había tenido una pierna.

—De los cuatro, siempre supe que tú serías la que más sufriese — susurró una voz tras Helga. Salazar se encontraba de pie, mirando a su alrededor sin animo para comentar nada de la situación —. Estáis peor que cuando me fui.

—Han comenzado las primeras nieves, Salazar. El frío está causando estragos —respondió acercándose para abrazarlo. No por amistad, o anhelo, sino por necesidad. Helga necesitaba ese contacto de alguien que no la mirase con suspicacia y temor.

—No te preocupes. Ya estoy aquí. Vengo a sacarte de este sitio y llevarte a tu nuevo hogar — tranquilizó Salazar acariciando la cabeza de Helga con cariño.

—¿Lo conseguiste? — preguntó sorprendida apartándose de él. Salazar simplemente asintió y volvió a colocar la cabeza de Helga en su hombro — ¿Incluso a Godric?

—Godric fue sencillo, siempre ha sido un héroe. No iba a permitir pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a tanta gente. Rowena fue distinto, pensó que esta idea solo traería una autentica escisión de los muggles. Siempre ha pensado en las consecuencias a largo plazo.

—Estuvo un mes sin salir de su cuarto cuando decidimos intervenir en la guerra… Cuando salió y accedió lo hizo diciendo que era inevitable y…

—No habrá héroes ni villanos, no habrá una victoria sobre él mal o el fin absoluto. Si ganamos, solo conseguiremos el mal menor. Pero ahora mismo tendremos que conformarnos con conseguir el mal menor —recitó Salazar imitando a Rowena hasta en el tono.

—Siempre tuviste buena memoria. Rowena no se equivocó, Salazar. Mira este sitio. Ganar esa guerra, terminar de una vez con ese conflicto mágico ha provocado incontables muertes, hemos salvado a muchos pero también vamos a perder a otros tantos hasta que logremos curar las heridas que ha dejado la guerra de los mil días.

—Por eso estamos haciendo esto, Helga. Y por eso estoy aquí, para llevarte al futuro. Vamos a salvar al hombre de sí mismo con este plan —dijo Salazar colocándola frente a él y clavando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de Helga.

—¿Así convenciste a Rowena? —preguntó Helga con curiosidad.

—No, no hizo falta convencerla. Tarde en que accediese, pero solo porque explicar todos los puntos de mi plan requerían de tiempo. Pero no tardó en darme la razón, y esta vez no accedió al mejor de los males. Accedió a una posibilidad de hacer algo bien —respondió con un deje de orgullo y esperanza en la voz.

—¿Quién podría imaginar que el astuto, Salazar Slytherin podría tener su corazoncito? —Bromeó Helga volviéndolo a abrazar, esta vez con cariño y afecto — Déjame que me despida de los niños y les deje suficientes medicinas.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesitas, Helga. Mi tejona leal, siempre fuiste la mejor de los cuatro. La que tenía los pies en la tierra — admiró Salazar sentándose en una silla cercana mientras Helga preparaba paquetes con hierbas y ungüentos para todos los convalecientes del monasterio.

—Solo hago lo que debo, es mi obligación moral hacer el bien si está en mi mano el poder hacerlo. Es la obligación de cualquiera, está en nuestra mano hacer de este mundo algo mejor —Helga pronunciaba aquellas palabras con una fuerza y un fuego que encendían sus pupilas. Salazar conocía bien esa mirada. La lealtad y fuerza que inspiraba Helga era una de sus cualidades más envidiables. La astucia, inteligencia o valentía estaban bien, pero Helga inspiraba a que todo el mundo mejorase, y eso era único. Por eso Salazar acudió a ella en primer lugar.

Parecía la más débil, la más normal, la menos extraordinaria del grupo, pero Salazar sabía muy bien cuál era la virtud de Helga, ella era la mejor en hacer mejor a las personas. Era el catalizador de la bondad, la lealtad y la perseverancia. Y Salazar sabía muy bien que necesitaría su espíritu trabajador para levantar la empresa que tenía entre manos.

—Siempre podrás regresar para ver cómo están — dijo Salazar mirando como Helga preparaba concienzudamente todas las medicinas —. Además, Rowena me ha dado un regalo para los monjes, por no prenderte fuego ni enjuiciarte, supongo. Un veneno para plagas, limpiaran por completo todos los campos de los alrededores. No tendrán problemas con las cosechas de los próximos años.

—Gracias, Salazar. Recuérdame agradecérselo a Rowena cuando la vea en…

—Casa. La verás en nuestra casa.

—En Hogwarts.


	4. Salazar

El castillo se alzaba en la cima de una colina, sus altas torres se alzaban hasta el firmamento infinito cubierto de brillantes estrellas. El lago, a los pies del castillo se extendía como un segundo cielo estrellado. Un extenso bosque rodeaba los alrededores y un serpenteante camino agreste se alejaba de esas tierras hacia una aldea con cuatro casas desperdigadas entre los campos de cultivo.

El sueño de media vida, al fin cumplido. Pero no completo. Aún faltaba un último sacrificio. El fin de una guerra levantó aquel castillo, el fin de otra guerra había creado la necesidad de un último sacrificio. Un sacrificio que supondría más que una simple vida para Salazar. Iba a sacrificar la verdad en pos de un sueño y una esperanza. Iba a romper su vida por amor a una idea.

Los cuatro fundadores miraban resignados hacia el castillo, tan silencioso e inocente. Una bestia durmiente que debían mantener en un sueño eterno.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Salazar? No podrás volver después de esto —preguntó Godric por última vez.

—Es necesario, amigo mío. Morgana nos ha demostrado que la maldad siempre existirá, seamos magos o muggles. Arturo, Nalik, incluso Merlín ha perdido a su esposa, y ahora debemos mirar más allá de nosotros mismos. Tal y como Rowena ve el mundo. Tenemos que ver el mañana y prepararnos hoy — respondió Salazar mirando a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

—Su plan es lo mejor que tenemos —afirmó Rowena sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¡Qué esperanzador! —gruñó Godric alzando los brazos y dándose la vuelta con un aspaviento.

—Una posibilidad de éxito es mejor que ninguna, Godric. Debemos esperar que esto traiga más paz que sufrimiento podría traer nuestra inacción — dijo Helga tratando de ver lo mejor de una situación que les iba a dividir para siempre.

—Dime una cosa, Rowena —cortó Godric encarando a Ravenclaw — ¿Qué posibilidades tiene este plan de funcionar? Di la verdad. Hacer creer al mundo que Salazar Slytherin es un monstruo que quiere matar a todos los muggles solo por esa teoría vuestra no me parece bien. Ese castillo es su sueño —espetó señalando los torreones que se perfilaban sobre una pequeña loma —. Hogwarts es el trabajo de media vida. Ha dedicado toda su fuerza a levantar ese maldito castillo. Nos ha curado de la guerra el trabajar en él y ahora sin más vamos a tener que separarnos por esa teoría de Salazar. Así que dime, Rowena ¿Puede funcionar?

—No lo sé —admitió Rowena presa del pánico al no ser capaz de dar una respuesta clara ni siquiera a sí misma. Es posible, pero no puedo estar segura. Salazar diseño este plan, y en teoría puede funcionar. Ya hemos visto que la vileza parece predominar en su casa por alguna razón… Pero no puedo asegurártelo, Godric. Pero Salazar le vale la posibilidad para seguir adelante.

—Una mujer, a la que respeto enormemente, me dijo una vez que es nuestra obligación moral, el hacer todo el bien que esté en nuestras manos. Y ahora estoy haciendo mi deber aunque no sirva para mucho, con que impida una sola guerra habrá valido la pena —interrumpió Salazar mirando fijamente a Helga que bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—Claro, y tú forma de hacer el bien es crear una cámara secreta en el sistema de cuevas del castillo, dejar un basilisco en su interior y esperar que todos los que intenten ser como tu yo malvado mueran al intentar entrar. Gran plan —espetó Godric con un sarcasmo hiriente.

—Si creen que les he dejado las herramientas para alzarse se verán atraídos y allí morirán a manos del basilisco porque no les obedecerá nunca. Solo me puede obedecer a mí —se defendió Salazar mostrando un plan en el cual creía pero sabía cuan estúpido podía parecer.

—¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Le tienes contratado? ¿ Lo has amaestrado? ¿Te trae las zapatillas? —bromeó mordazmente Godric incapaz de aceptar la locura de su amigo.

—Rowena me ayudo a implementar un sistema de control de la sangre parecido al que utiliza ella para su mano. Solo obedecerá a mi sangre y nadie más puede tenerla. Literalmente. Mi hijo murió a manos de Morgana.

—Tu hermana no estaría de acuerdo en esa afirmación. No puedo aceptarlo, Salazar. Dejar que condenes tu vida más allá de tu muerte. La historia no te recordara como el creador de Hogwarts. Te recordará como el loco odia muggles. No puedo aceptarlo. Me niego.

—Godric. Mate a dos mil trescientas cincuenta y seis personas. Siempre llevo encima un libro con todos sus nombres… Necesito hacer esto, por ellos. Que su muerte haya servido de algo y pueda evitar más conflictos mágicos. Necesito que creáis en esto… —Salazar suspiró abatido. Tenía que irse y no le quedaba tiempo — Necesito que mi hermano crea en mí —añadió Salazar mirando fijamente a Godric, suplicándole que creyera en su plan.

Godric apartó la mirada y echó a andar hacia el castillo, murmurando y gruñendo. Salazar agachó la mirada, reteniendo el dolor que le causaba esa despedida. Helga y Rowena se acercaron a él y le abrazaron.

—Seguimos sin saber si funcionara —susurró Rowena.

—Tenemos que tener fe en que esto puede salvar vidas. Tenemos que tener esperanza en que podemos crear un mundo mejor con nuestros actos —murmuró Helga dándole ánimos a Salazar que solo podía ver como Godric se alejaba sin dar muestras de querer dar media vuelta.

—Es hora de que me marche —dijo Salazar apartándolas cariñosamente, intentando sonreír sin ser capaz de hacerlo de forma natural. Ni siquiera podía fingir una simple sonrisa — Siempre os llevaré en mi corazón.

—Estúpido, arrogante y manipulador reptil —espetó a gritos, Godric que llegó corriendo para darle un puñetazo a Salazar que lo recibió sin moverse, notando como su nariz se rompía con el impacto. Instantes después Godric le abrazó con fuerza, Salazar le vio llorar un segundo antes de que Godric le alzara en un abrazo demasiado apasionado para su gusto —Siempre te querré, hermano.

—Y yo a ti, hermano.

Se separaron pasado un minuto y el cuarteto se miró durante lo que pareció una eternidad, sin saber qué hacer, ni que decir antes de que sus vidas cambiaran por completo y se separaran para siempre. Sería la última vez que vieran a Salazar y ninguno quería decir la última palabra por temor a la marcha de su amigo. Pero no hizo falta.

Los cuatro pronunciaron la misma frase de despedida. Porque, en el fondo, los cuatro sabían por qué hacían esto.

—Por Hogwarts.


End file.
